Chuis pas un balai!
by fairylight pan
Summary: Et si les gens avaient un peu trop tendance à confondre Harry avec son Eclair de Feu? Et si le Survivant était trop innocent et trop crédule pour comprendre certaines allusions douteuses?.. Gros délire Slash DMHP R


Coucou tout le monde! Vous savez quoi?.. Non? Eh bien j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic super tordue Oui, bon c'est forcément un cadeau mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un énorme délire J'espère que cette histoire sortie de mon esprit ravagé vous plairas! C'est une fic en deux parties.

**Titre**: Chuis pas un balais! (Quoi? Etrange? MOI!)

**Rating**: R (celui qui a dit "bien sûr" je l'attends au tournant..)

**Pairing**: DM/HP (oui oui dans ce sens là )

**Disclaimer**: Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling.. mais il arrive parfois que je me prenne pour elle alors cette fois-ci je lui ai encore empruntée son univers.

**Résumé**: Et si les gens avaient un peu trop tendance à confondre Harry avec son Eclair de Feu? Et si le Survivant était trop innocent et trop crédule pour comprendre certaines allusions douteuses?..

**Bêta lecteur:** Pithy

**Chuis pas un balais!**

**Première partie**

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux de la chambre, venant caresser le visage du jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement. Détrompez vous, ce n'est pas parce que cette vision est enchanteresse et paraît agréable que cela va être la Mélodie du bonheur. Car, lorsqu'il dort, Harry Potter à horreur d'être réveillé, peu importe par quoi, fut-ce une chose aussi délicate qu'un rayon de soleil. Car Harry Potter dormait paisiblement avant que ce putain de rayon ne l'éblouisse et ne le force à ouvrir les yeux!

Le brun grogna et plongea la tête dans son oreiller pour éviter la lumière. Mais le répis fut de courte durée. Autre chose vint le caresser. Toutefois, il ne repoussa pas cette "chose". La "chose" lui caressa d'abord la nuque, puis descendit et suivi un tracé le long de sa colone vertébrale, le faisant délicieusement frissoner, écarta le drap qui recouvrait encore le bas de son corps pour finir sur la naissance de son postérieur.

Comme vous l'avez tous deviné et parce que je n'ai pas envie de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot, la "chose" était une main. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Cette main avait pour propriétaire Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme blond se pencha lentement sur le corps de son compagnon qui faignait le sommeil et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

"Lève toi Amour"

Ledit Amour cligna d'abord des yeux, faisant croire qu'il sortait tout juste d'un sommeil de plomb, mais ne trompa personne. Puis il s'étira avec paresse, avant de faire un effort colossal pour s'asseoir aux cotés de Draco. Il se blottit immédiatement dans les bras du blond et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le Serpentard ressera son étreinte et embrassa doucement le cuir chevelu du brun.

"Bien dormi?" demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un vague hybride grognement-murmure dont la signification demeura indéterminée.

"Je te demande pardon?" fit il amusé.

Cette fois ci, il n'obtint pas du tout de réponse de la part du Gryffondor qui se contenta de passer une main sur son torse, lui faisant comprendre son envie de se recoucher au plus vite. Mais le concerné ne fut pas dupe, bien au contraire, il s'écarta du brun.

"Mon petit doigt surmonté d'une chevalière en or me dit que tu n'as pas envie de te lever, je me trompe?"

"Mmh... Sommeil.. Dodo..blrmgrmp.." et autres citations profonde furent servies en guise de réponse.

"Harry.. Harry! Lève toi!"

Faisant la sourde oreille, Potter se recouvrit entièrement, en gros des pieds à la tête, avec les draps et couverture. Son compagnon, leva un sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-perplexe.. Bon d'accord, un quart moqueur, trois quart perplexe. Et bien sûr, étant un Malfoy, il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre par le comportement enfantin du jeune homme. Il revint dans le lit et grimpa d'un air félin sur le corps du Survivant, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Ce dernier emmergea, sortant la tête de son abris anti rayons de soleil mega killer avec une expression interrogatrice.

"Dray? Qu'est ce que...?" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Draco avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Et alors qu'Harry passait ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy ce dernier interrompit le contact un tantinet brutalement. Après s'être vivement écarté du Survivant sous les yeux interloqués de ce dernier, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, mais avant de s'y enfermer il lança:

"Debout!"

Potter, frustré et de fort mauvaise humeur s'époumona

"Chuis pas un balais !"

Avant de lancer un oreiller prenant pour cible Draco mais dont la victime fut cette malheureuse porte de salle de bain en chêne qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

**§**

Après que Draco eu pris sa douche (et par conséquent, presque épuisé toutes les réserves d'eau chaude de Poudlard) et transformé la pièce en sauna, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'aller se débarbouiller.

Quand il sortit de la douche il saisi une seviette. Seulement en la dépliant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était de taille peu convenable pour pour sécher la totalité de sa personne. Peut être ses mains ou ses cheveux mais rien de plus.

"DRACO!"

Le concerné débarqua dans la salle de bain, pimpant et déjà tout habillé.

"Oui?"

Harry brandit la serviette de bain miniature en guise de raison suffisante pour un Gryffondor de hurler, nu dans la la salle de bain de la chambre de prefet du plus Serpentard des Serpentards. Draco refit ce truc qu'on aime tous avec son sourcil.

"OU SONT LES SERVIETTES DE BAIN ?" hurla Potter comme s'il doutait des facultées intellectuelles et auditives de Malfoy.

Draco sourit sournoisement.

"Eh bien, vois tu Harry, dans cette chambre, le seul habitant est supposé être moi donc les elfes n'ont pas prévu de.. drap de bain supplémentaire et ce que tu tiens dans ta petite main c'est une chose très répandue dont on se sert pour se sécher les cheveux.

Au fonc de lui, le Survivant ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Au moins, il avait tapé dans le mille pour les cheveux. Le rouge lui monta tout de même aux joues, élargissant le sourire du blond.

"Je vois à ta tête que tu n'es pas très heureux là, mais si tu préfère nous allons cesser toute _activité_ dans ma chambre et on se contentera de faire ça presque sous les yeux de tes amis. Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais, de plus j'ai toujours voulu essayer dans un dortoir de Gryffondor plein de Gryffondors. Ca peut être marrant, et le rouge est aphrodisiaque.."

Le blond s'interompit, ravi que ses paroles aient eu l'effet escompté sur Harry à savoir, la perte instantanée de son teint. En bref il était passé de bronzé à une teinte ayant un lien de parenté avec un cachet d'aspirine moldue. Puis il essaya de se rassembler.

"Mais et moi j'me seche COMMENT ?" débita t il d'une traite.

"Oh?.. Heu.."

Draco passa brièvement la piece en revue puis ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose qui était accroché à un porte serviette. Il la saisit et la jeta à Potter qui retrouva ses couleurs... pour un temps seulement.

"Mais ?.. c'est trempé ton truc!" cria t il.

"Ben oui, je l'ai déjà utilisé crétin" fit nonchalament Dray en sortant.

Le Gryffondor devint plus rouge que la couleur de sa maison. Il ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe d'eau douce puis demanda finalement

"Mais ? Et je fais comment moi...?"

Draco lui répondit à travers la porte.

"Ah ben, chais pas, tu te débrouille"

Et heureusement que le Survivant ne vit pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Draco rire silencieusement de l'autre côté.

**§**

Au prix élevé d'efforts colossaux, Harry était sortit à peu près sec (quoique légèrement dégoulinant dans ses habits) de la chambre et il dut subir le regard moqueur de Draco tout au long du chemin menant à Pré au Lard ainsi que les blagues vaseuses et les rires de Ron et Blaise qui les avaient rejoints pour aller au village sorcier. Même Hermione avait du mal à contenir quelques plaisanteries, aussi médiocre fussent-elles. En effet, elle n'était pas une habituée de ce genre de comportement, mais force est de constater que la situation était vraiment risible. Ou bien il s'agit juste de l'auteur qui fait rire les personnages pour un oui ou pour un non en les faisant passer pour les gagnants du concours des personnes au QI le moins élevé. Même si entre nous, Ron n'a (parfois) nullement besoin d'aide pour ça, il y arrive très bien tout seul. Mais comme je suis désormais à la limite de la médisance, nous allons passer sur cette grande parenthèse.

Il faisait un temps radieux à Pré au Lard, printemps oblige, et Harry en remerciait mille fois Merlin, ainsi il n'attraperait peut être pas un mauvais rhume.

Ils décidèrent donc de flaner toute la journée dans les rues du village sorcier et de dépenser une bonne partie de leurs gallions.

Ils entrèrent entre autre chez Zonko, où Blaise trouva son bonheur dans l'achat d'un bout de ficelle qu'il comptait bien utiliser sur Pansy Parkinson et qui lui promettait pour une semaine entière d'être _lié_ à elle. Cette idée peut paraître dingue mais il existe sur terre des gens capables de la supporter.

Puis ils allèrent chez Honeydukes qui, comme tout les endroits vendant des choses commestibles, plaisait énormément à Ron, et ils durent attendre que le jeune homme en ai terminé avec son ambition secrète d'acheter la plus grande Barbe à Merlin. Ils savaient tous que cela était très déraisonnable de sa part. Ne serait ce que pour des raisons financières. Hem..

Plus tard, étant quelque peu érintés de leur folle journée d'achats inconsidérés ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire un crochet au Trois Balais. Ils entrèrent dans le pub bondé comme lors de toutes les visites à Pré au Lard et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à une des rares tables innocupée, située vers le milieu de la salle.

Ils eurent tous un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant.

"Merlin! On y est arrivés!" lança Ron de son usuel ton joyeux.

"Voilà qui valait le coup d'être dit Weasmoche" répondit Draco avec sarcasme, cette phrase lui valant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Harry. Mais avant que le Survivant ait eu le temps d'incendier un peu plus son compagnon, il fut interrompu par Mme Rosmerta qui venait prendre leur commandes, coupant court à toute éventuelle querelle.

"Qu'est ce que ce sera pour vous les enfants?" demanda t elle.

"Cinq Bièraubeurres s'il vous plait..." dit poliment Hermione avant de se faire couper la parole par Draco.

"Parle pour toi Granger, moi je vais prendre un Firewhisky"

"Désolée jeune homme mais je ne sers pas d'alcool aux gamins de ton genre, le Ministère m'interdit de servir de telles boissons aux sorciers mineurs"

Draco, qui bénissait la femme pour avoir interompu Harry, la maudissait à présent jusque sa trente neuvième génération mais elle partit avant qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, confirmant la commande d'Hermione.

Deux minutes plus tard, le blond était encore en train de fixer l'endroit ou se tenait plus tôt la tenancière du pub.

"Draco, ferme la bouche ou je te fais une crasse" se moqua Blaise.

"Espèce de sale.."

Harry, prévoyant le flot d'insulte que s'apprêtait à débiter Draco envers la femme posa discrètement une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui se figea aussitot. Le blond se tourna vers le Survivant et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Heeeeee, tu fais quoi avec ta main là Harry? Parce que pour le faire taire comme ça faut y aller côté manuel.." railla Zabini.

Harry sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rivalisant avec celle d'un Souaffle et baissa le yeux, avant de retirer sa main vivement, aussi gêné que le jour Peeves l'avait surpris dans la Salle sur Demande avec Draco. En parlant de Draco, ce dernier n'aurait pas pu sembler plus amusé qu'il ne l'était. Il aimait particulièrement lorsque Harry était embarassé, au contraire de lui, Serpentard que rien ne dérangeait. Pas même le fait d'être surpris entre les heures de cours en plein acte sexuel par un esprit frappeur.

"Oh, tu sais Blaise, Harry est très doué" fit il avec un sourire lubrique en s'adressant à son ami de toujours.

"Nan? Sans déconner? Saint Potter, c'est vrai que t'es un coup au pieux?" lança Blaise, comprenant très bien le jeu de son camarade.

"Oui et puis je suis comme un passioné de Quidditch.. Je le monte à ma guise et je le fait décoller.. Mais tu sais tant que je n'ai pas marqué le plus de point posible je ne m'arrête pas.. Et c'est encore mieux si je parviens au Vif d'or"

Blaise eut un rire de pervers.

"Tant que ça?" fit il

Harry, bien trop crédule pour comprendre les allusion lubriques crut qu'ils avaient une discussion poussée sur le Quidditch et ne voyait absolument pas le rapport avec sa vie sexuelle. Cependant, s'ils changeait de sujet, cela lui permettait d'éluder la question et il était donc ravi du revirement. N'est-il pas adorable notre Harry?

"Oui, Harry est un excellent engin de course... il faut dire que le cavalier est super aussi"

Quoi? Harry? Le sujet était donc revenu à lui? Engin de course? Mais.. cela ne collait pas.. Cavalier? Encore moins. Mais Potter comprit tout de même une chose et c'est ceci qui le fit hurler pour la seconde fois dans journée sur le même ton indigné:

"CHUIS PAS UN BALAIS!"

Au sein des Trois Balais, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je prends toutes les reviews. Cela me fait toujours plaisir et c'est le petit bouton en bas à droite En attendant, je vous embrasse tous très fort! 

Fidèle

FP


End file.
